Hipócritas
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Soman Dark llega al infierno y conoce a Eliade y Leo.También encuentra a Deesha, que demuestra cuánto carácter tiene.Johnny Gill entra en escena.
1. Chapter 1

**Hipócritas **

**1.**_En el Averno_

Habían pasado tres días desde su descenso al infierno. Y Soman continuaba subiendo escaleras, esperando llegar pronto a alguna parte.

La puerta de la habitación era de cedro y asemejaba ser el umbral de una casa de clase media.

Soman la empujó sin cuidado , tras girar bruscamente la perilla. Se reclinó contra ella y la misma se abrió con dificultad, arrastrándose.

Ellos estaban dispersos por toda la Habitación.

Cuando Soman Dark irrumpió en ella, sólo cuatro cabezas se voltearon a verlo. Y no era para menos. Sabía que en lo más hondo de su ser, algo se había removido. Y que por más que su aspecto no hubiese tenido grandes cambios, esa falta subjetiva pesaba más que cualquier otra cosa jamás sustraída con anterioridad.

La mujer , sentada con las piernas cruzadas, sobre una desvencijada cama de armazón de hierro, intentó no mirarlo y continuó acariciándose las rodillas con las manos blancas, llenas de anillos dorados. Pero pronto apretó los labios, sobrecogidos , algo irritada. Era una rubia oxigenada, de formas voluptuosas , diminuto esqueleto, ojos color acero y mirada fría en un pequeño rostro lánguido , afilado como el de una víbora. Agitó la melena amarilla, con alguna picardía , como arrancándose cualquier molestia que pudiera causarle aquel visitante, dispuesta a prepararle una treta que divirtiera a todos y a ella misma , obviamente. Llevaba un vestido negro, deshilachado, de tela fina, apretada, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación y sí, demasiado, al deseo.

Soman tuvo que apretar los puños y la cuadrada mandíbula. Odiaba a las prostitutas y algo en aquella mujer hacía que ese infierno polvoriento se transfigurara en un colorido burlesque , al menos en el rincón que rozaba su helada aura. Sintió su vena en la sien hincharse cuando se puso en pie y avanzó hacia él, con paso de gata altiva, entusiasmada, sabedora de su propia ferocidad, intuyendo las emociones agresivas de Soman y poniéndose a la defensiva , bajo ese velo de simpatía.

Eliade le ofreció su mano delicada, coronada de alhajas de oro y plata. Esperó con una sonrisa forzada, impaciente, durante más de cinco minutos, a que Soman Dark se inclinara, le besara el dorso, presentándose, como era costumbre universal.

Al final, cerró sus puños y se los llevó a su cintura de avispa, para increpar con rudeza:

-¿Y bien?

Soman tenía los negros ojos perdidos, aletargados. Su voz fue un gruñido bajo y tembloroso:

-¿"Y bien" qué?

La rubia abrió la boca, temblorosa, e indignada. Dió un golpe al aire sobre sus muslos.

-¡Mi beso¡Oh, bestia repugnante¿No sabes que al presentarte con una dama debes besarle la mano?!-Giró sobre sus talones y dejó caer sus brazos , pesada y ruidosamente, golpeándose la falda.-Ignorante.-Agregó , sin volverse sobre su hombro, avanzando a grandes zancadas para arrojarse sobre la cama, en una actitud muy caprichosa e infantil, cuando menos para Soman.

A sus ojos, la mujer era demasiado fuerte como para poder pretender semejante delicadeza y , si bien, negarse así fue brusco, Soman hubiera aceptado cualquier crítica muy ceñudo y a regañadientes.Era algo ridículo pensar sólo en ella, teniendo en consideración que no era la única allí. Dicho sea de paso, a Soman Dark le urgía saber en dónde diablos estaba y sobre todo , cómo saldría de allí.

* * *

**Notas**

* * *

_Mask tiene "ciclos", diría. Me parece que ésto es parte del ciclo Soman, poco antes de que apareciera la ligera fiebre de cuarenta y ocho horas de Eliade. XD Me parece que se ven bien juntos, aunque merezco una piedra por pensarlo. No he salido del Infierno de Dante. Ésto tiene poco y nada que ver, lo juro.Acepto sus tomates ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hipócritas **

_El final es el Universo absurdo y la actitud espiritual ilumina al mundo con una luz que le es propia, con el fin de hacer resplandecer ese rostro privilegiado e implacable que ella sabe reconocerle. _

**_Albert Camus, El Mito de Sísifo (fragmento) _**

**II.**.En el Tártaro. 

A Eliade le sorprendió ver niños en el Averno. Supuso que esa condición, a pesar de todo lo que podía acarrear en la balanza el haber trabajado para el Conde Milenio, los salvaría del Infierno.

No obstante, allí estaba ese niño de cabello dorado y ojos turquesas, con la sonrisa extendida y los ojos dirigidos al mal-llamado-cielo. Un camino de lágrimas secas sulfurándole las mejillas bajo la luz ámbar de la Habitación.

Él acaba de llegar. Otra _bestia_, como Eliade las llama.

No es que prefiera los Akumas convertidos: También los encuentra desagradables. Todos traen noticias del Creador. Parece que la ha olvidado por completo.

El Arca se pondrá en marcha y la destrucción del mundo será un hecho, muy pronto.

No es que él sea el primer Exorcista que ve llegar al Infierno.

Pero es el primero que no parece desconcertado. Retraído sí, pero no se muestra sorprendido de haber llegado al mismo lugar que Eliade.

Una vez que han bajado, esa fuerza y rectitud que a menudo ostentan, se esfuma.

Se ven tristes y desolados cuando comprenden.

Como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego a la casita de sus padres.

El olor a muerte que exhalan ellos, es impresionante. Incluso para Eliade, que ha tocado cuerpos de Akumas en más de una ocasión. El aroma es doblemente horrible cuando esos seres mueren a manos de humanos.

Eliade no es la clase de mujer que llora con desesperación ante una situación límite. A lo sumo, de rabia e impotencia. O para hacer que alguien se arrepienta de haberla herido.

Él parece haber estado aquí antes, pero mira todo con la sorpresa de alguien que vuelve a un lugar bien conocido, después de jurarse no hacerlo nuevamente.

La luz rojiza de las llamas, baila sobre las paredes y calienta desde lejos su rostro. Siguen esperando el desenlace de la obra, con un pase especial, sin penuria alguna, terriblemente impacientes.

Familias enteras llegan todos los días: Mujeres con niños en brazos y ancianos ciegos, completamente confundidos. La confusión en el mundo inmaterial, es terrible.

Cuando Eliade conoció al niño, decidió adoptarlo, a pesar de que era mudo y tenía un aspecto por demás soñador en los ojos. Lo obliga a intentar arreglar sus uñas, con una lima que guardó entre sus pantys, antes de morir.

El Exorcista da vueltas por la pequeña plataforma. Observa la pila de papeles, los guiones olvidados por su presencia.

No parece ser lo suficientemente inteligente para deducir lo que son y, tras presentarse, Eliade le explica:

-Está toda nuestra vida tipeada ahí. Aparentemente, hay que re-interpretarlo todo si queremos ir a otra parte.

Sus ojos eran muy oscuros. Parpadearon tan lentamente, en silencio, que Eliade sintió la repugnancia por la estupidez hirviendo en su sangre artificial.

Era como un perro triste, abandonado.

Y Leo, ese pequeño desquiciado, acababa de romperle casi adrede una uña.

-¡Rata miserable¡¡¿No sabes lo que acabas de hacer?!¡Idiota!-Le gritó con los dientes vueltos colmillos y las pupilas amarillentas. El niño se rió, risueño como un querubín, su mirada brillante en la oscuridad, pícara.

Eliade se frotó los brazos , la tela de algodón blanco que los cubría y se preguntó dónde estaría Aleister y su set de manicura, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar suspirar.

-¿Eres Exorcista?-Le pregunta estaba de más, pero debía decir algo mientras caminaba hacia él, encogida.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía un reptil saliendo de su letargo.

-Soman Dark. Sí, Exorcista.

-¿Y qué haces aquí si lo eres?¿No se supone que tienen boleto para ir directo al Cielo?

Eliade le daba alrededor de cuarenta años. Pero cuando él aparta la mirada y se vuelve hacia el barandal de madera barnizada, nota que su rostro no es tan viejo. Está avejentado, lo que es distinto.

Abajo , dos demonios desnudaban de su piel a una mujer, llenando de sangre una enorme sartén caliente sobre la cual la habían puesto de pie. El olor a carne cocida alcanzó la nariz de Eliade, que se torció cual déspota ante un bocado mal condimentado.

-¡Oigan, oigan!-Les gritó a los truanes de abajo.-¡¿No pueden hacer eso en otra parte¡Es repugnante para la gente que intenta relajarse!-Chilló y golpeó el aire con los puños cerrados, antes de darle la espalda al barandal y cruzar los brazos.

El hombre la miró sólo un momento, entre extrañado e irritado.

-Eso no es muy exacto y también me lo preguntaste a mí.-Replicó Deesha, el más callado del grupo, al cual Eliade siempre olvidaba aunque solía tomar asiento contra el barandal, abrazándose a sí mismo, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas y mirándola con impaciencia.

Eliade no puede evitar irritarse al notarlo de nuevo. Siempre tiene alguna broma mala entre manos. Es la forma en que se sonsaca de su propia angustia, cosa que a ella le resulta patética y por demás , molesta. En general, espera a que el calor infernal la adormezca para deslizar algo repugnante sobre su falda, sino es en su mano o cuello. Un puñado de arañas u hormigas rojas, un cuero cabelludo humano, un calcetín sucio. Es una maldición.

Sin embargo también sus ojos carecen de brillo. Al igual que los del tal Soman Dark, está triste, deprimido y ausente la mayor parte del tiempo.

* * *

_Seguimos dándole a Soman Dark, el niño emo (no tan niño, ni tan emo, supongo xd) , en éstos fics. Pero tenía que incluír a Eliade. Gracias por leer y comentar, lectores ñ.ñ_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sin dramas**

Sachiko tiene un molinillo de papel anaranjado en las manos. Se alegra de que gran parte de sus impulsos agresivos se hayan desvanecido, a pesar de que todavía siente la violencia bajo su piel, a la altura de la caja torácica, tan viva como un dolor.

Allá en Edo, cuando los otros akumas peleaban hasta destrozarse, ella y Kawamura se abrazaban y ocultaban juntas en las rendijas de la ciudad o en los árboles huecos del bosque.

Cuando ve a Deesha Barry acercase a Soman Dark y tomar el guión con la mano firme (en tanto la de su compañero vacila un poco), supone lo que hay escrito allí. Instinto. Demasiadas veces ha contemplado escenas similares.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes…?-Soman hizo una mueca adolorida, como de quien no quiere terminar la frase porque le incomoda. Su voz tiene cierto matiz gutural. Deesha a penas si lo escuchó por encima de las hojas que revisaba.

-¿Interpretar a mi asesino? Será divertido.-Siseó con una sonrisa pícara. Su interlocutor sacudió levemente la cabeza.

Sachiko los miró con una expresión simpática, una sonrisa cálida en los labios pincelados de terracota. Los Exorcistas no le inspiraban más que ternura.

Las cosas empezaron bien. Eliade se sintió desplazada por ello y se dedicó a intentar descansar de sus eternas migrañas en la cama de hierro a media habitación. Leo tomó asiento en el suelo junto a ella, con las manos juntas y una sonrisa demasiado expresiva. Pero tenía que suceder y no tardó en hacerlo.

Deesha había desempeñado el papel de su amo Noé muy fielmente, si a Sachiko se le pregunta, dentro de lo que es posible para alguien que no es actor.

Pero al momento de que Soman contestara la sugerencia (que consistía en un Tick Mick imaginario elevado sobre Deesha Barry, ofreciéndole ayuda a cambio de algo a elección, que pudiera ser de valor para la Familia) el Exorcista más joven arqueó las cejas dibujadas sobre sus ojos pintados con rojo.

-Espera…-Su cuello pareció tensarse.-Aquí dice…-Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Su voz como el aserrín se coaguló, sin aliento.-¿Tú…?¿Qué contestaste?

Soman no dijo nada. Su semblante se endureció y su aura se tiñó de un tono oscuro. Sin leer, con los párpados bajos.

-Haré lo que sea. No quiero morir.-La vergüenza se dejó ver en las últimas sílabas, como aceite resbalando por sus labios. Desvió la mirada. Sachiko pudo oler la sangre que se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

Por un momento, el Exorcista disfrazado de arlequín se congeló en su lugar. Una brisa cálida hizo girar las aspas del molinillo anaranjado que Sachiko sostenía entre sus dedos.

Deesha estrujó el guión contra su pecho, en tanto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Soman Dark no dijo nada y se limitó a meterse la mano que no sostenía el propio escrito, en el bolsillo de los pantalones oscuros.

-¡Tú...! -Ahogó las palabras apretando los dientes en una amarga y tensa sonrisa.-¡Mi amigo...!-Dark cabeceó y suspiró, mirando el suelo.-¡Uno de los nuestros...!-Sorbió sus lágrimas dolorosamente, como si acabaran de propinarle un fuerte golpe en las costillas y encaró al hombre más alto.-¡¿Por qué?!

Soman hizo una mueca y chasqueó la lengua.

-Han pasado muchas cosas…-Comenzó, con la vista gacha, intentando vanamente no cruzar mirada con su ex camarada.

-¡Eso no es una excusa¡Oh, traidor¡Tú sí mereces estar aquí!-Vociferó el pequeño arlequín, llevánsoe las manos a la garganta y retrocediendo, tras arrojar el guión a los pies de Soman.

Dark exhaló un profundo suspiro. Se llevó ambas manos tras la espalda.

-Deesha, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

-¿Di-fí-cil?-Articuló el muchacho más joven, saboreando cada sílaba como si fuese completamente ajena a su usual vocabulario.-¿Difícil?-Los ojos de Deesha , que eran de un tono verde azulado muy límpido, acentuando su aspecto infantil, se tornaron rojos, repentinamente.

Soman hizo una mueca e intentó resarcirse.

-Si quieres hablar de eso, yo aún puedo…-Comenzó. Pero su antiguo camarada lo detuvo señalándole con el dedo índice, buscando hablar, aparentemente con dificultad ante el soberbio ataque de ira que experimentaba.

-¡No!-Cerró el puño y lo apretó con fuerza, temblando.-¡No!-Repitió, en tanto unas venas le aparecían alrededor de los ojos. Su piel, repentinamente, se había teñido de rojo.

-¡Tú…!-Inhaló un momento, incapaz de terminar la oración.-¡Mi compañero!-Unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus pestañas, pero muy disimuladas ante todo lo demás.-¡Un igual…!

Sus manos se apoyaron en el barandal de madera y presionaron fuertemente. Las pupilas de Soman se redujeron. Sachiko no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a los labios. Leo sonrió más ampliamente. Eliade levantó la cabeza y la apoyó sobre el puño cerrado, observando al par de Exorcistas con más atención.

La baranda se quebró y Deesha la tomó , a manera de lanza. A penas con un chillido, sin dar tiempo a reacciones, embistió contra Soman y le empaló.

Figúrense una larga estaca de corte cuadrado, astillada , atravesando por el pecho a un hombre de dos metros…Por obra y gracia de un adolescente de ciento veinte centímetros de alto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Actitud**

No es que Leo siga a Eliade por nada. Debe admitir que a veces, su crueldad resulta…Inspiradora. Y cuando no: Entretenida. Sin lugar a dudas, es de tercer nivel.

Ella se levanta de la cama y llega junto al Exorcista caído, caminando en elegantes puntillas, sonriendo con los dientes afilados, ocultos por la palma de su pequeña mano.

Leo la sigue arrastrando los pies, con los brazos tras la espalda y los ojos algo más brillantes de lo común.

La expresión de dolor en el rostro de corte cuadrado, que ofrece aquel hombre, tiene un gusto muy dulce, cuando menos para esa criaturilla.

Eliade le recuerda a Leo cierta villana de historietas que deslumbraba a Jean, cuando se arrodilla demasiado cerca de la cabeza que cuelga inerme sobre el cuello pálido, ensangrentado.

-Oh, mi dulce Soman¿Lo sentiste igual de bueno que yo?-Sisea una lengua roja y bífida, deslizándose al oído el Exorcista.

Leo ha arreglado más de una vez las manos de esa mujer. Tiene uñas largas, afiladas como cuchillas, y suele amenazarlo con ellas, cuando no pasa el esmalte con suficiente cuidado. Se pregunta qué sentirá la carne humana , que tiembla, se estremece, al sentir el contacto -tan helado como el de su propio cuerpo- de esas intrusas, acariciando.

Podría decirse que Eliade es transparente para el buen observador, en especial cuando teatraliza, buscando burlarse con suma crueldad.

Soman Dark tiene sangre desbordando por sus labios pálidos, saliva, bilis y un balbuceo incongruente que se acentúa ni bien la mujer se sienta en su estómago, junto a la herida, sin preocuparse demasiado por su vestido negro.

-¿Te duele algo, amor mío?

* * *

**Masky-chan al habla**

* * *

_+.+ Es bueno saber que mis cracks proliferan, a pesar de que pierdan fuerza. T-T ¿Los lectores ya se hartaron? xD_


	5. Chapter 5

Después de su muerte, Deesha sólo lamenta una cosa, a medias. Dándole la espalda a un Soman que se desangra sin morir jamás, supone una desgracia no haber encontrado a su Maestro Theodore antes de abandonar el mundo mortal.

Se imagina con una mueca a Kanda informándole, dubitativo e indiferente, como quien toca un carbón caliente pero es demasiado orgullo para sufrir, a su profesor.

Deesha recuerda una tarde de invierno en su oficina. Viendo juntos la nieve cayendo por la ventana. Él acariciaba sus hombros y besaba su cuello.

Y Deesha descubría lo que era desear, deslizando la mano por el cabello entrecano de ese hombre mayor al que amaba aún más que a Dios.

-Amado hijo…-Suspiraba con el mentón barbado sobre su coronilla, abrazándole dulcemente.

No podían hablar de eso abiertamente. Todos lo sabían, hasta cierto punto. Pero Deesha estaba orgulloso de saber que lo hacía por amor y no obligación.

Ni con sus compañeros. Mari le dijo una vez, secamente, que las cosas estaban bien si era feliz así. Kanda sólo pidió casi amablemente –y usando otros términos- que no hicieran nada frente a él y le permitieran vivir como si lo ignorase.

En realidad, Deesha se preguntaba hasta qué punto era evidente.

Cuando el Maestro les juntaba y explicaba sobre la Inocencia, esperaba pacientemente a que sus ojos lo enfocaran, para permitirse saltar por dentro.

Ser su hijo y su amante era sumamente difícil.

Sembrar bromas era una sabia estrategia para escapar al dramatismo.

Su historia personal , le ha demostrado que tiene talento para hacer reír a las personas.

Pero¿En el Infierno¿Cómo se supone que sea gracioso, rodeado de demonios y ante un traidor?


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny Gill sabía que no iría al Cielo. Pero haber despertado en un ascensor, tan similar al del Cuartel General, le hizo pensar por un momento que en realidad sólo se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio, moviéndose luego como sonámbulo, tal y como muchas otras veces le había sucedido al Supervisor Komui. Se convenció de que la tarjeta plástica, roja y tibia, como un pase para jugar videojuegos, decía la verdad al contemplar por las paredes transparentes, las llamas, los demonios, las torturas y demás. "Bienvenido al Infierno" estaba grabado con letras doradas, refulgentes, en la misma.

Su primer reflejo instintivo al quedarse sin aire y sentir un leve escozor parecido al de la pimienta en la garganta, fue buscar su inhalador. Siempre lo llevaba en el bolsillo derecho de sus jeans desgarrados en las rodillas. El corazón se le congeló –no literalmente, claro- al no encontrar su medicina para el asma. 

No tardó en comprender. Recordaba su muerte, la sensación de ahogo producida por el avance del desangramiento. Había logrado llevárselo a la boca, a pesar de la incoherencia en ese acto, y debió soltarlo antes de lo que podría llamarse; ser declarado clínicamente muerto.

Al final, las puertas metálicas se abrieron lentamente, tras una parada algo brusca. Johnny ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de sacudidas, incluso más violentas, porque el ascensor que tenía que usar para moverse hasta su área de trabajo, funcionaba con defectos.


End file.
